Casamento Sem Amor?
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Duas pessoas estão para se casar e um deles gosta e o outro não sabe o que sente em relação a essa pessoa e tudo por terem sido meio que obrigados por seus pais, que insistiam em unir as duas famílias.
1. O início

**Casamento Sem Amor?**

**Sinopse: **Duas pessoas estão para se casar e um deles gosta e o outro não sabe o que sente em relação a essa pessoa e tudo por terem sido meio que obrigados por seus pais, que insistiam em unir as duas famílias.

_**Cap.1- O início**_

**U**m grande acontecimento estava para acontecer em Konoha na semana que vem: o casamento de Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura. O que ninguém se quer imaginava era que eles não estavam de casamento marcado por livre e espontânea vontade.

A verdade era que seus pais eram os responsáveis por tudo isso. O principal motivo era querer uni-los apenas por interesses financeiros, pouco se importava se eles se gostavam ou não. Para eles, o amor não era importante naquele momento e a única coisa que diziam aos filhos era: "O amor virá depois do casamento e a família é em primeiro lugar."

Uma forma errada de se pensar de fato. Estava parecendo mais aqueles casamentos arranjados que se faziam até o século XIX. Agora os tempos eram outros, não existe mais esse negócio de a família escolher a pessoa ideal ao seus olhos para seu filho ou filha e ponto final.

Mas de qualquer forma, o casamento estava marcado para semana que vem e não tinha como impedir isso. Como assim não tinha? Sasuke e Sakura tentaram fazer de tudo e a última vez que tentaram isso foi uma semana atrás, quando estavam indo ao parque para que se sentissem mais à vontade para conversarem.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

O parque estava vazio, mesmo sendo quatro horas da tarde de domingo. Sasuke e Sakura estavam sentados em um dos bancos, um do lado do outro.

-Sabe Sasuke, eu estou cansada de tudo isso...

-E você acha que eu também não estou cansado de tudo isso, Sakura? –ele perguntou, virando o rosto para encará-la

-Eu sei disso. –agora ela o olhava nos olhos. –Mas nossos pais não querem ver isso. Eles não querem entender que já temos 18 anos e eles não tem o direito de se decidirem por nós.

-E você disse isso para os seus pais?

-Disse, mas não adiantou nada.

-Então não podemos fazer mais nada a respeito.

-Mas Sasuke...

-Escute, Sakura. –colocou uma de suas mãos no rosto dela, olhando-a fixamente –Eu também já tentei de tudo, mas de nada adiantou para fazer meus pais mudarem de idéia. Itachi também é contra e tentou me ajudar a convencê-los, mas mesmo assim de nada adiantou. Não temos outra opção a não ser deixar o casamento acontecer como nossos pais querem.

-Está bem. –olhou no relógio –Agora eu preciso ir.

-Ta bom. –se levantou do banco no mesmo instante que ela e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha –Até logo, Sakura.

-A... Até logo, Sasuke-_kun_. –ela disse, sem graça por causa do beijo que ele lhe dera na bochecha e por conta disso nem se deu conta de que tinha usado o prefixo _kun_.

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

Sakura estava deitada em sua casa apesar de ainda ser três e meia da tarde, pensativa com tudo que estava acontecendo.

"_Sasuke tem razão. Não temos outra opção a não ser nos casarmos."_

_**Continua...**_


	2. O casamento

_**Cap.2- O casamento**_

**U**ma semana então se passou. O dia do casamento havia chegado e com isso a ansiedade dos pais de cada um. Para falar a verdade, estavam bem mais ansiosos do que era esperado, como se eles fossem se casar e não os filhos.

Sakura iria passar o dia inteiro na casa de Ino, que por sinal seria sua cabeleireira naquele dia, pois ela era boa em tudo que fazia e ser cabeleireira de sua melhor amiga era uma delas.

-Sakura, que bom que chegou. Vamos, sente-se. –elas estavam numa segunda sala da casa, que servia como um salão –Espera só um pouco que já vou lavar seu cabelo.

-Ino...

-Você vai ver, vai ser a noiva mais linda que já viram. Ah que máximo minha amiga vai se casar com o Sasuke perfeito *-*

-Ino...

-Ah que emoção! Não vejo a hora de chegar hoje a noite e...

-INO!

-Que foi?

-Dá para me escutar pelo menos um pouco. –viu a loira assentir com a cabeça, esperando atenciosamente –Para falar a verdade... eu não sei se realmente quero me casar com o Sasuke.

-Ora por que não? Ele é tão lindo *-*

-Isso eu sei, mas não estou me referindo a isso.

-E o que então?

-Bom é que... –suspirou pesadamente –Eu não sei o que sinto por ele. Não quero me casar apenas por casar entende?

-Ah claro que entendo. Olha, se você não sabe o que sente, então quem sabe depois de casar...

-A questão é essa, Ino! Você não entende? Não iremos casar porque queremos e sim porque nossos pais querem.

-Ei que história é essa? Não existem mais casamentos arranjados sabia? –ela perguntou, incrédula

-Isso nós sabemos, mas nossos pais não querem nem saber ¬¬ Você tem sorte de estar namorando o Sai.

-É isso é verdade. Ah o Sai é tudo que eu queria ele é tão...

-Ino eu já sei. Você sempre me fala dele quando tem oportunidade.

-Ah sua chata . -Sakura não pôde conter de soltar um riso discreto –Vem logo que eu tenho que te arrumar e tenho só essa tarde.

Ino a levou para a cadeira para que pudesse lavar seu cabelo. Depois de secá-lo, a fez sentar numa cadeira e apenas penteou o cabelo e partiu para as unhas das mãos e dos pés. Estava tudo pronto, a única coisa que faltava era o cabelo, mas ao olhar para o relógio viu que tinha pouco tempo.

-Olha Sakura eu pretendia fazer um penteado lindo no seu cabelo e vou fazer. Não quer dizer que eu tenho menos de uma hora que eu não vou fazer o penteado que sempre quis fazer em você *-*

-Ino... você está me deixando com medo.

-Ah que isso. Não precisa ter medo de nada, apenas relaxe e deixe a profissional fazer aqui.

-Profissional? –perguntou um pouco receosa –Desde quando você é profissional?

-Desde sempre. Agora, relaxe e deixe com a Ino aqui.

Meia hora depois, Sakura estava pronta de vestido e tudo. Ino não pôde deixar de elogiar sua "obra-prima".

-Amiga você está perfeita *-* O Sasuke vai babar por você no altar.

-INO! –disse, extremamente sem graça

-Ta bom e depois você fala que não sabe o que sente pelo Sasuke...

-Já chega! Eu tenho que ir agora, está quase na hora.

-E pelo visto, meu amor acabou de chegar com o carro.

-Como você...

Sakura não pôde terminar de fazer a pergunta, pois acabou de escutar no momento seguinte barulho de buzina do lado de fora. Olhou para a janela e viu um carro preto, tipo aquelas limusines e Sai estava no volante. Ino a acompanhou até a porta.

-Muito obrigada, Ino.

-Ah que isso amiga, não foi nada. –ela andou parando perto do carro e Sai abriu o vidro que até aquele momento estava fechado –Amor eu ainda vou me arrumar, daqui a pouco você pode vir me buscar?

-Claro amor. –saiu do carro e abriu a porta para que Sakura entrasse e depois a fechou –Daqui quinze minutos eu estarei aqui.

-Quinze? Mas não vai dar tempo de me arrumar direito!

-Claro que vai não se preocupe e acho que não tem problema chegarmos um pouquinho atrasados.

Sai saiu em disparada para a igreja, que a pé daria de vinte a meia hora mais ou menos. Sakura no fundo, mas bem no fundo estava nervosa, sentia um friozinho na barriga que nunca sentira antes.

_"O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que estou me sentindo assim?"_

Olhava pela janela, tentando esquecer esse friozinho que estava sentindo. Percebera que Sai estava dirigindo nem tão rápido nem tão lento demais, o que fez perceber que já estavam quase chegando ao seu destino, o que a fez sentir novamente aquela sensação, mas quando viu o carro parar, sentiu um alívio por todos já estarem lá na igreja a aguardando, inclusive _ele_. Saiu do carro com o maior cuidado quando Sai abriu a porta e com um buquê de flores de cerejeiras em mãos começou a entrar em passos lentos.

Todos ali presentes viram as grandes portas serem abertas e viram a figura de Sakura entrando, o que fez com que todos – inclusive Sasuke – ficassem de boca aberta com aquela linda visão. Nunca a vira tão linda como a estava vendo naquele momento.

_Cabelo: __._

_Vestido: __.com/Noticias/PopArte/foto/0,,10086853,_

Sasuke não sabia o que fazer, não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, ainda mais quando ela ficou parada bem a sua frente. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi segurar a mão dela e irem juntos para o altar onde o padre já estava aguardando-os.

-Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o casamento de Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura. Se tiver alguém aqui com algum motivo para que estes dois jovens não possam se casar, fale agora ou se cale para sempre. –o padre olhou a igreja por alguns instantes e como viu que estava em completo silêncio resolveu continuar a cerimônia –Uchiha Sasuke, você aceita Haruno Sakura como sua legítima esposa para amá-la e respeitá-la na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

-Aceito. –colocou a aliança na mão esquerda dela

-E você Haruno Sakura, aceita Uchiha Sasuke como seu legítimo esposo para amá-lo e respeitá-lo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

-A... Aceito. –fez a mesma coisa que Sasuke tinha feito, colocando a aliança na mão esquerda dele

-Então eu vos declaro marido e mulher. –olhou para Sasuke –Pode beijar a noiva

Olharam-se um pouco nervosos, já que nunca tinham se beijado antes. Sasuke beijou-a delicadamente nos lábios, como se fosse mais um selinho. Agora eles estavam realmente casados.

**_Continua..._**


	3. Antes do casamento – Narrado por Sasuke

_**Cap.3- Antes do casamento – Narrado por Sasuke**_

**A**qui estou eu no meu quarto, apenas deitado na cama olhando para o teto apesar de ainda ser quatro da tarde e a essa altura Sakura com certeza já estava na casa da Ino para se arrumar para hoje à noite, que será o nosso tão "esperado" casamento. Sorte de nós homens que não precisamos nos arrumar tanto, é só colocar a roupa que queremos que já estamos prontos. Tenho que dizer que as mulheres devem ser muito complicadas quanto a isso...

Mas enfim, estou aqui em meu quarto esperando o tempo passar porque não quis sair com o Naruto, que estava querendo aprontar algo comigo e era para termos saído ontem à note, mas eu não quis, já que segundo ele, seria mais uma despedida de solteiro para mim. Ainda me lembro de como ele tentava me convencer.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

Eu estava tranqüilo deitado no sofá da sala assistindo qualquer coisa que fosse na televisão e sabe quando você não tem vontade de fazer nada, apenas ficar deitado no sofá o dia inteiro e do nada tocam a campainha? Não é mesmo _irritante_? Então eu tive que me levantar com muito custo do sofá e eu estava com uma preguiça... e tudo isso porque nem meus pais nem Itachi estavam em casa e enquanto levantava do sofá espreguiçando-se lentamente, aquele barulho irritante continuava. Andei até a porta e a abri com tudo.

-Oi Teme.

-Oi Dobe. O que quer?

-Nossa que mau humor.

-Claro e por sua causa. –estava bem irritado –Fala logo o que você quer.

-Ta bom, estressadinho. Você não quer ir num lugar comigo? Os rapazes estão nos aguardando.

-Para quê?

-Como assim para quê? Para sua despedida de solteiro, oras.

-Que história é essa?

-Teme por acaso se esqueceu que você vai se casar com a Sakura-chan amanhã?

-Não idiota, eu não esqueci. –dei um suspiro –Eu só não quero ir nessa coisa.

-Ora por que não?

-Você é surdo ou o quê? Eu já disse que apenas não quero.

-Hum... –ele fez uma cara como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa. Espera aí, desde quando aquele idiota pensa? –Já entendi tudo.

-Hum?

-Você quer que a sua primeira vez seja com a Sakura-chan.

-Naruto, não é...

-Claro que é. Você gosta dela não é? –aquela pergunta realmente me deixou surpreso –Eu até entendo, afinal a Sakura-chan é linda *¬* E eu não sou idiota para perceber tudo isso.

-Não... imagina que você não é idiota...

-Teme! Eu estou falando sério. Lá bem no fundo você gosta da Sakura-chan, mas você é tão idiota que não quer admitir. –dei um cascudo na sua cabeça –Ai! T.T

-Eu não sou idiota! E eu não gosto da Sakura u.u

-Ah não? Já peguei você ouvindo uma música várias vezes e sempre quando você ouvia, você ficava distraído e com certeza estava pensando nela. –não sabia o que dizer, aquele idiota me pegou desprevenido –Eu já vou indo então Teme. Até amanhã no casamento.

O vi indo embora até sumir da minha vista e eu ainda estava parado com a porta aberta olhando para o nada. É... Naruto não era tão idiota afinal.

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

Olhei para o relógio que se encontrava do lado da minha cama e marcava seis e meia e o casamento seria às sete e meia. Tinha apenas uma hora para ir me arrumar então me levantei da cama, peguei as roupas e fui para o banheiro tomar banho. Enquanto estava debaixo do chuveiro, fiquei pensando no que Naruto havia me dito sobre eu gostar da Sakura. Será que aquele dobe poderia estar certo? Bom, nos conhecemos a bastante tempo e nunca quis ficar com nenhuma garota e meus amigos e nem mesmo Naruto entendiam a minha atitude. Na verdade, nem eu mesmo entendia, mas alguma coisa dentro de mim dizia para fazer isso. Um pouco estranho, não? Sai do banheiro já vestindo a calça preta, camiseta, gravata e o terno. Agora só faltava os sapatos. Quando me dei conta, o relógio marcava sete e cinco, então entrei no meu carro e saí em disparada para a igreja, já que daqui a alguns minutos seria praticamente impossível achar lugares para estacionar.

A maioria dos convidados já estava dentro da igreja, sentando-se nos bancos. Olhei ao redor e Ino ainda não estava ali, pelo visto ainda estava arrumando Sakura. Era só o que faltava eu ter que esperar no altar. O padre também já estava lá e Naruto havia chegado com Hinata, que estavam saindo a mais ou menos um mês. Finalmente aquele idiota tinha tomado uma atitude quanto a isso. Os minutos pareciam uma eternidade para mim, comecei a sentir um friozinho na barriga, nunca me senti assim. Talvez fosse ansiedade. Olhei para o relógio em meu pulso escondido pelas mangas do terno e vi que ela estava atrasada cinco minutos, não sei porque estava assim, é como se eu estivesse com medo, não sei por que. Escutei a música que estava começando a ser tocada e vi as grandes portas serem abertas e quando a vi, não consegui evitar em não ficar de boca aberta. Ela estava divina, muito linda. Sinceramente acho que estou babando. Retire o que eu disse, eu não acho, eu estou realmente babando. Também não é para menos... eu nunca tinha visto ela tão linda quanto agora, não conseguia tirar os olhos dela e por um momento não sabia o que fazer, acho que estava hipnotizado. Acabei me lembrando do que tinha que fazer e segurei sua mão, indo juntos para o altar sem soltar sua mão. Ajoelhamos-nos e olhei para o padre, que começou a cerimônia.

-Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o casamento de Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura. Se tiver alguém aqui com algum motivo para que estes dois jovens não possam se casar, fale agora ou se cale para sempre. –ele olhou para cada pessoa sentada nos bancos e como não tinha ninguém contra, continuou, olhando para mim –Uchiha Sasuke, você aceita Haruno Sakura como sua legítima esposa para amá-la e respeitá-la na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

-Aceito. –eu disse, sem deixar de dar um meio sorriso e coloquei a aliança dourada em sua mão esquerda

-E você Haruno Sakura, aceita Uchiha Sasuke como seu legítimo esposo para amá-lo e respeitá-lo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

-A... Aceito. –ouvi-a gaguejar pela primeira vez, o que fez eu dar outro meio sorriso e ela percebeu ficando um pouco vermelha, o que a deixou mais linda e colocou a aliança na minha mão esquerda também

-Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. –o padre olhou para mim –Pode beijar a noiva.

Senti um arrepio quando escutei ele dizer isso. Eu nunca tinha beijado Sakura e teria que fazer isso agora. Olhei para ela, demonstrando que estava um pouco nervoso e ela também estava se sentindo como eu. Aproximei-me de seu rosto e encostei nossos lábios num selinho. Tenho que admitir que apesar de ter sido apenas um mísero selinho eu gostei, gostei e muito.

_**Continua...**_


	4. O primeiro dia de casados

_**Cap.4- O primeiro dia de casados**_

**S**akura acordara em uma grande cama e olhou para o lado e percebeu que estava vazio. Onde ele estava? Levantou-se para tomar um banho antes de descer e não pôde deixar de se lembrar de tudo que aconteceu ontem à noite. O casamento, a festa e... quando chegaram nessa casa.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

Depois do casamento na igreja, todos os convidados se dirigiram para o local onde seria a festa: um enorme salão num clube, que os pais de Sasuke acabaram alugando para essa noite. Quando os noivos chegaram tinham que concordar que o lugar era imenso e quase todos os convidados já estavam lá, até mesmo Ino e Sai.

-Ino! –a garota foi até onde a amiga estava com o namorado e a abraçou

-Felicidades amiga! –olhou para Sasuke –Felicidades Sasuke.

-Obrigado.

-Você conseguiu chegar à igreja a tempo? Porque você sempre demora para se arrumar e...

-Consegui chegar bem na hora que vi o Sasuke babando quando viu você. –ela disse meio propositalmente e viu Sasuke virar o rosto para o lado, mostrando que estava envergonhado e ficou satisfeita com isso e se virou para o namorado –Amor vamos dançar *-*

-Claro. –pegou na mão da namorada e foram para o meio do salão, onde casais começavam a se formar

Uma música em especial começou a tocar no salão, que era naquele momento ideal para os casais que estavam dançando naquele momento.

_Nunca pensei_

_Que pudesse me sentir assim_

_Como se nunca_

_tivesse visto o céu_

_Antes_

Não podia ser... essa era aquela música que ele sempre costumava ouvir e foi essa música que Naruto se referiu à ele, dizendo que ele ficava distraído e era porque talvez ele estivesse pensando em Sakura. Deveria ser coincidência demais, apenas isso.

_Quero desaparecer_

_Em seu beijo_

_As estações podem mudar_

_Do inverno à primavera_

_Mas eu te amarei_

_Até o fim_

_Dos tempos_

-Sasuke... –olhou para o agora marido –Está tudo bem?

-Sim... você... hum... quer dançar comigo Sakura?

-Claro que sim. –ela sorriu e este apenas virou o rosto mais uma vez

Seguiram para onde os casais estavam dançando e ficaram bem no meio destes. Apesar da música não ser tão lenta, todos naquele momento estavam dançando grudados no parceiro e os noivos fizeram o mesmo e Sasuke... bem Sasuke encostou seu rosto no pescoço de Sakura.

-Sabe Sasuke.

-Hum?

-Nos casarmos não foi uma idéia tão ruim assim. Estou gostando de tudo isso.

-Eu também.

-Sério?

-Claro. Não é porque eu sou calado, de poucas palavras e prefiro não demonstrar o que sinto... isso não quer dizer que eu não esteja gostando. Muito pelo contrário.

-Fico feliz.

_Haja o que houver_

_Haja o que houver_

_Eu vou te amar_

_Até o dia_

_da minha morte_

_De repente, o mundo_

_parece um lugar perfeito_

_De repente, se transforma_

_com tamanho encanto_

_De repente, minha_

_vida parece um deserto_

_Isso tudo tem a ver_

_com você_

-E sabe de uma coisa?

-O quê?

-Essa música... eu sempre escuto ela. Ela é a minha favorita.

-Sério? Que coincidência não? Ela também é a minha favorita. E para falar a verdade, apesar de nos conhecermos a bastante tempo... eu achava que você não se importava com nada.

-Você achava isso de mim?

-Sim. –ela disse, sinceramente –E o que você achava ou ainda acha de mim?

-Hum... não sei. Talvez um pouco irritante.

-I...Irritante? –perguntou surpresa

-Sim, mas não me leve a mal. Eu lhe explicarei quando chegarmos na nossa nova casa.

-Está bem.

Não disseram mais nada desde então. Continuaram a dançar normalmente ao som daquela música perfeita para aquele momento, mas mesmo assim Sakura ainda estava pensando no que ele disse.

"_O que ele quis dizer com irritante? Bom... é melhor eu não ficar pensando nisso, vou aproveitar o máximo essa festa."_

"_É Naruto... eu odeio admitir, mas acho que você estava certo afinal..."_

_E não há montanha tão alta_

_Nem rio tão extenso_

_Cante esta canção_

_e estarei lá_

_Ao seu lado_

_Nuvens escuras podem surgir_

_E estrelas podem colidir_

_Mas eu te amo_

_Eu te amarei_

_Até o fim_

_Até o fim dos tempos_

_Haja o que houver_

_Haja o que houver_

_Eu vou te amar_

_Haja o que houver_

_Eu vou te amar_

_Haja o que houver_

_Sim, eu vou te amar_

_Haja o que houver_

_Eu vou te amar_

_Até o dia_

_da minha morte_

A festa terminou às três e meia da manhã e todos já tinham ido embora, somente tinha ficado os noivos e os pais, que insistiram para que eles fossem descansar também e que no dia seguinte eles arrumariam as coisas do salão. Foram embora na limusine preta que Sai tinha-a levado até a igreja. Chegaram à nova casa em quinze minutos e realmente aquela casa era imensa, era uma verdadeira mansão propriamente dita.

Subiram direto para o quarto, já que teriam tempo suficiente para conhecer toda a mansão sem pressa alguma. O quarto era imenso, tinha até um banheiro dentro do próprio quarto, o que acaba facilitando e muito.

-Sasuke, você vai me contar com o que você quis dizer aquela hora? –perguntou, se sentando na beirada da cama

-Sim. –suspirou pesadamente, não sabia direito como começar, mas agora não teria mais volta

-Vamos Sasuke... estou esperando.

-Eu não sei bem como começar.

-Comece pelo começo. Anda desembucha.

-Ok. Eu falei irritante porque... porque para mim tudo em você é irritante. Sua voz, seu jeito, tudo.

-Como assim? Não estou entendendo.

-Quer que eu te explique? Então eu vou te explicar. –se aproximou bem dela, fazendo-a se deitar na cama e subiu por cima dela –O que eu quero dizer é que eu gosto de você, Sakura. No começo eu não tinha certeza, mas depois da conversa que eu tive com Naruto ontem, consegui entender mais claramente.

-Sasuke, eu...

-Eu sei. Eu espero que algum dia você possa sentir o mesmo que eu sinto por você, mas não quero que você se sinta pressionada a isso. –saiu de cima dela e deu as costas

-Sasuke...

-Eu acho melhor ir dormir em outro quarto.

-Por... Por quê?

-Porque talvez eu não me controle com você aqui. –estava pronto para sair de lá, mas sentiu duas mãos delicadas o abraçando por trás

-Por favor, fique aqui comigo. Eu... eu não quero ficar aqui sozinha. Não sei porque, mas eu gosto da sua companhia Sasuke-_kun_. Eu me sinto mais segura quando você está aqui comigo, então, por favor... fique.

-Mas, Sakura...

-Eu quero muito descobrir o que sinto por você Sasuke-kun, então, por favor, não me deixe sozinha. –soltou-se dele e abaixou a cabeça e este apenas se virou para encará-la

-Você quer mesmo que eu durma aqui com você? Não fica com medo de que eu não consiga me controlar?

-Não... porque eu confio em você. Eu sei que você vai tentar ao máximo se controlar quando ficar perto de mim e fico até feliz com isso e sabe... o que importa mesmo para mim é ter você aqui comigo, porque me sinto bem quando estou com você e não sei dizer bem o porque disso.

-Eu fico feliz. –deu um beijo em sua bochecha –Vem, vamos dormir.

Deitaram-se um do lado do outro e enquanto dormiam, Sakura sentiu a abraçar pela cintura, mas não se incomodou nem um pouco com isso.

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

Já estava vestida com um vestidinho azul celeste de alças e sandálias bege com flores, bem delicadas. Desceu até a cozinha e viu aquela cena que sempre ficou curiosa para ver: Sasuke preparando o café da manhã.

-Bom dia, Sasuke-kun.

-Bom dia. –olhou para ela e notou um sorriso de canto –O que foi?

-É que eu sempre fiquei curiosa para ver como era você na cozinha.

-E era o que você esperava? –perguntou, se aproximando dela

-Sim, como eu havia imaginado.

-Então pode ir começando a se acostumar, porque serei eu que irei fazer o café, o almoço e a janta. –disse ele sorrindo

-Está bem. –deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, deixando levemente corado

-Você fica uma gracinha assim. –sorriu ainda mais quando o viu virar o rosto para o lado

-Vamos comer. Ou você vai querer ficar parada aqui?

-Não, claro que não.

Comeram em silêncio. Tinha que admitir que se casar com Sasuke não foi nem um pouco ruim, muito pelo contrário, ela estava gostando muito e para falar a verdade, Sasuke estava gostando. Tudo estava ocorrendo bem entre eles e isso era o mais importante do que qualquer coisa, só que apesar de respeitar Sakura, teria que se controlar mais daqui para frente, o que seria um pouco difícil, mas iria se esforçar para isso.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Viagem de lua de mel

_**Cap.5- Viagem de lua-de-mel**_

**J**á fazia uma semana que estavam casados e ainda não haviam tido a famosa lua-de-mel. Itachi sugeriu Sasuke com uma viagem para a praia, e para falar a verdade não seria nada mal, sem falar que Sakura adorou a sugestão que seu cunhado havia dado, já que a última vez que fora a uma praia foi quando ainda era pequena – uns 6 anos – e desde então nunca mais conseguiu ir com seus pais e para ela seria um sonho poder voltar lá depois de tanto tempo.

Ainda estava confusa depois daquele dia que pedira à Sasuke para que não fosse dormir em outro quarto. Tudo bem que não gostava da idéia de ir dormir sozinha, mas não sabia dizer por que insistira tanto para que lhe fizesse companhia.

Sasuke não mudara seu comportamento com Sakura em nenhum momento. Não é porque que eles estavam casados que ele iria mudar assim do nada. Sempre a respeitou até mesmo antes de admitir para si mesmo que gostava dela graças ao Naruto. E odiava admitir para si, mas ele poderia ser idiota algumas vezes, mas em outras entendia o que estava acontecendo e deixava de ser aquele tapado que ele era a grande maioria das vezes. E ainda teria que agradecer Itachi por ter dado a sugestão de passarem a lua-de-mel na praia, realmente foi uma ótima idéia, já que nunca tinha visto Sakura tão animada e ansiosa antes.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

No domingo, Itachi havia decidido fazer uma visita aos recém-casados e também estava curioso para conhecer a casa por dentro, é claro e estava junto de sua namorada Yuki. Estavam juntos fazia quase dois anos e ainda nem se quer pensavam em casamento. Por que tiveram que escolher justo Sasuke para se casar primeiro? Não fazia sentido algum, ou seria apenas porque Itachi já estava com Yuki quando eles tiveram aquela idéia de fazê-lo casar com a Haruno? Talvez isso fosse algo para não ser entendido, não por enquanto, mas agora isso era o de menos. Foram recebidos por Sakura.

-Itachi, Yuki! Vamos entrem! –deu passagem para que entrassem

Yuki olhava a casa por todos os lados impressionada por seu imenso tamanho. Com certeza era maior do que ela havia imaginado pelo lado de fora e Itachi também ficou tão impressionado quanto Yuki, até mesmo porque nunca tivera tempo para entrar naquela casa e agora essa era sua oportunidade e torcia para que seus pais dessem uma casa como essa quando fosse se casar.

-Não esperava que vocês viessem aqui, Itachi. –disse Sasuke, ficando do lado de Sakura

-Yuki, vamos conversar lá na outra sala? –ela perguntou, querendo mesmo deixar os dois irmãos sozinhos

-Claro! –saíram sem dizer mais nada, indo em direção a outra sala que ficava um pouquinho longe desta onde eles estavam

-E então... como está sendo sua vida de casado, maninho?

-Ah não teve grandes mudanças.

-Não? E você e a Sakura já...

-Não, claro que não. –disse sem graça –Eu a respeito muito Itachi, acho que você sempre soube disso, não é? –o moreno apenas assentiu com a cabeça –E bom... eu gosto dela, mas ela... não sabe o que sente por mim, então deixo as coisas acontecerem normalmente, mas é muito difícil tentar me... controlar.

-É finalmente você percebeu que gosta dela, maninho. Eu imagino como deve ser difícil tentar se controlar, ainda mais com a Sakura. Comigo é a mesma coisa com a Yuki. Você tem vontade de abraçá-la, de beijá-la não é?

-É, mas sabe... eu disse para ela que gostava dela e mesmo assim continua agindo normalmente. Na verdade fiquei com medo de que ela mudasse de comportamento comigo.

-Você? Com medo? Ora quem diria! –deu um sorriso de canto –Mas e então?

-E então o que?

-E a lua-de-mel?

-Não sei. Não sei onde poderíamos ir.

-E o que você acha de irem à praia? Passariam alguns dias ou até semanas lá se quiserem, eu pelo menos recomendo mais a praia.

-Se Sakura quiser ir, irei também.

-É assim que se fala.

Enquanto isso, na outra sala, Sakura e Yuki estavam sentadas uma em cada cadeira, uma de frente para a outra e pode-se dizer que o assunto era quase o mesmo.

-E então Sakura, como está se sentindo agora que está casada com o Sasuke-san?

-Ah eu não sei dizer.

-Como assim? –perguntou ela, um pouco confusa

-Eu não sei o que sinto pelo Sasuke. Eu... estou tão confusa.

-O que você sente quando está perto dele?

-Eu não sei bem. Eu me sinto tão segura, me sinto a vontade com ele e... bem eu gosto muito da companhia dele. E tem mais... –suspirou profundamente –Enquanto Sai estava me levando para a igreja, eu comecei a sentir um frio na barriga que eu nunca tinha sentido antes.

-Ah então já sei o que pode ser isso. –ela disse sorrindo

-Sabe? E o que é?

-Bom, é... –parou de falar quando escutou seu namorado lhe chamar e Sasuke vinha atrás

-Já terminaram de conversar? –perguntou Sakura

-Sim. Sakura, enquanto Itachi e eu conversávamos, ele me deu uma sugestão. O que você acha de... bem... passarmos a nossa lua-de-mel na praia?

-Na praia? *-* Claro, claro que sim. É uma ótima idéia! –estava tão feliz que acabou pulando no pescoço de Sasuke –Quando vamos?

-Quando você quiser. –disse ele calmamente

-Então amanhã mesmo, pode ser? –viu-o apenas balançar a cabeça positivamente e dar um pequeno sorriso de canto

Itachi e Yuki já estavam indo embora, foram apenas fazerem uma visita e não pretendiam ficar muito tempo lá. Despediram-se e entraram no carro.

-Sabe, Itachi... –ele olhou para ela –Antes de você e Sasuke interromperem nossa conversa, sabia que ela estava falando justamente do Sasuke?

-Como assim?

-Ela está confusa, não sabe o que sente por ele. E com tudo o que ela me disse que estava sentindo, estava quase dizendo o que isso queria dizer, mas bem na hora vocês chegaram. –ela disse cruzando os braços, emburrada

-Eu acho que foi melhor assim.

-O que quer dizer? –perguntou um pouco confusa

-Quero dizer que pensa bem Yuki. Se você tivesse dito, ela com certeza estaria pensando se era isso mesmo. E acho melhor que ela descubra o que ela sente pelo Sasuke sozinha, assim acabaria tirando suas próprias conclusões, entende?

-Entendo. Então espero que ela perceba de uma vez. –ela disse sorrindo e seu namorado deu o mesmo sorriso, apenas não olhou para ela porque naquele exato momento já estava dirigindo

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

As malas já estavam feitas e sendo colocadas no carro. Sakura estava tão animada que nem tinha como não perceber isso, já que sempre mantinha aquele sorriso. A viagem durou umas três horas, mas apesar de tudo valeu a pena, já que quando estavam chegando viram o mar, o que acabou deixando-a ainda mais fascinada, parecia uma criança que nunca tinha ido numa praia antes.

A primeira coisa que teriam que fazer era achar um lugar para ficarem. Não alugariam uma casa de qualquer pessoa estranha de jeito nenhum, então preferiram um hotel. Por sorte acharam um que ficava bem perto da praia, facilitando ainda mais as coisas.

Sasuke parou o carro no estacionamento do hotel e pegou as malas. Não podia negar que estava feliz, ainda mais por causa de Sakura. Adorava vê-la tão contente como agora que não tinha como não ficar feliz. No exato momento que estavam entrando no hotel, não perceberam porque estavam conversando, mas passou uma pessoa conhecida do lado deles que olhou de esguelha para o casal e depois foi embora.

_**Continua...**_

_**Aí está mais um capítulo. Agora quem será que é essa pessoa? Só saberão no próximo capítulo. Anne muito obrigadas pelas sugestões ^^**_


	6. No hotel

_**Cap.6- No hotel**_

**A**s malas já estavam feitas e sendo colocadas no carro. Sakura estava tão animada que nem tinha como não perceber isso, já que sempre mantinha aquele sorriso. A viagem durou umas três horas, mas apesar de tudo valeu a pena, já que quando estavam chegando viram o mar, o que acabou deixando-a ainda mais fascinada, parecia uma criança que nunca tinha ido numa praia antes.

A primeira coisa que teriam que fazer era achar um lugar para ficarem. Não alugariam uma casa de qualquer pessoa estranha de jeito nenhum, então preferiram um hotel. Por sorte acharam um que ficava bem perto da praia, facilitando ainda mais as coisas.

Sasuke parou o carro no estacionamento do hotel e pegou as malas. Não podia negar que estava feliz, ainda mais por causa de Sakura. Adorava vê-la tão contente como agora que não tinha como não ficar feliz. No exato momento que estavam entrando no hotel, não perceberam porque estavam conversando, mas passou uma pessoa conhecida do lado deles que olhou de esguelha para o casal e depois foi embora.

"_Ora quem diria... minha "amiga" está com ele. Pelo visto vou aproveitar muito essa semana."_

A pessoal saiu do hotel para encontrar um amigo, mas não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso meio sacana, afinal a semana que passaria lá não seria tão entediante como imaginara há algumas horas atrás.

Enquanto isso, o casal já estava dentro do hotel e já haviam parado de conversar, já que estavam indo para a recepção.

-Em que posso ajudá-los? –perguntou uma moça, aparentemente uns 16 anos de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos

-Queremos alugar um quarto. –ele disse seriamente e ela olhou no computador para ver se tinha algum quarto disponível

-Oh, vocês estão com sorte. Esse é o último que temos vago.

-Ótimo. Vamos ficar com esse quarto mesmo. –ela então pegou a chave e entregou nas mãos de Sasuke

-Se precisarem de alguma coisa, é só avisar.

-Obrigado.

Subiram as escadas e olharam porta por porta, viraram o corredor e finalmente acharam o quarto. O quarto era bem grande, para falar a verdade era até um pouco maior do que o próprio quarto deles, além da cama ser também um pouquinho maior. A primeira coisa que fizeram foi Sasuke deixar as malas em qualquer canto e Sakura sentou-se na beirada na cama e segundos depois ele sentou-se ao seu lado.

-E aí? Ta gostando de termos vindo pra cá?

-Se estou gostando? É claro que estou, para falar a verdade estou amando *-* Obrigada Sasuke.

-Você não precisa me agradecer, Sakura. Agradeça ao Itachi, porque foi ele que deu a sugestão de virmos a praia.

-Mas eu tenho que te agradecer sim.

-Pelo quê? Não entendi. –ele perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos, com uma expressão um pouco confusa e sentiu-se ser abraçado carinhosamente

-Por você estar aqui comigo, Sasuke. Pra mim isso é o mais importante.

-Sakura, eu...

-Sabe, como eu te disse quando nos casamos, eu gosto muito da sua companhia. Eu me sinto muito bem quando estou com você, me sinto mais eu mesma. Eu só não sei o que sinto por você ainda, mas sei que é algo muito forte. E ainda vou descobrir o que é esse sentimento, mesmo que acabe demorando um pouco para isso. –disse toda decidida

-Fico feliz por ouvir tudo isso. E quero que saiba que vou esperar o tempo que for preciso, porque na verdade eu sempre gostei de você, acho que desde quando nos conhecemos, mas só admiti isso depois que aquele dobe do Naruto conversou comigo.

-Quem diria você ouvir o Naruto.

-É fazer o que. Sempre é uma primeira vez para tudo. Bom, eu vou esperar você se trocar primeiro e depois eu vou.

-Está bem. –disse sorrindo e foi em direção ao banheiro

Não demorou nem quinze minutos e escutara a porta do banheiro sendo aberta. Ela estava com uma blusinha branca e um shortinho jeans por baixo do biquíni, mas não teve como não olhar fixamente para ela, qualquer coisa que ela usava a deixava linda, o que o fazia prender sua atenção nela. Sakura percebeu que ele não parava de olhá-la, na verdade nem piscava, parecia estar distraído consigo mesmo e não pôde deixar de corar e para disfarçar um pouco baixou um pouco a cabeça, mas em vão. Sasuke também não demorara muito para se trocar e estava com uma camiseta branca e um short azul marinho.

Saíram do hotel de mãos dadas e votaram a conversar novamente. Para falar a verdade parecia que o assunto nunca acabava entre eles, tanto que quando começavam a ficar em silêncio, um improvisava qualquer assunto. Por sorte a praia não estava muito cheia, apesar do horário. Procuraram um lugar espaçoso e que ficasse um pouco longe da multidão de pessoas, não gostavam muito de tumulto. Sentaram-se em duas cadeiras e ficaram olhando para o mar e quando olharam para o lado, só naquele momento viram a pessoa que tinha olhado para eles enquanto entravam no hotel.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Na praia

_**Cap.7- Na praia**_

**N**ão demorou nem quinze minutos e escutara a porta do banheiro sendo aberta. Ela estava com uma blusinha branca e um shortinho jeans por baixo do biquíni, mas não teve como não olhar fixamente para ela, qualquer coisa que ela usava a deixava linda, o que o fazia prender sua atenção nela. Sakura percebeu que ele não parava de olhá-la, na verdade nem piscava, parecia estar distraído consigo mesmo e não pôde deixar de corar e para disfarçar um pouco baixou um pouco a cabeça, mas em vão. Sasuke também não demorara muito para se trocar e estava com uma camiseta branca e um short azul marinho.

Saíram do hotel de mãos dadas e votaram a conversar novamente. Para falar a verdade parecia que o assunto nunca acabava entre eles, tanto que quando começavam a ficar em silêncio, um improvisava qualquer assunto. Por sorte a praia não estava muito cheia, apesar do horário. Procuraram um lugar espaçoso e que ficasse um pouco longe da multidão de pessoas, não gostavam muito de tumulto. Sentaram-se em duas cadeiras e ficaram olhando para o mar e quando olharam para o lado, só naquele momento viram a pessoa que tinha olhado para eles enquanto entravam no hotel.

-Sakura! Sasuke!

-Ah, oi Karin!

-Vocês não me viram saindo do hotel, é?

-Na verdade não. –ela disse calmamente –O que está fazendo aqui?

-Ah vou ficar uns dias aqui e Suigetsu está aqui comigo.

-Hum. –Sasuke resmungou –Eu vou surfar um pouco. –virou as costas para elas, mas sem antes dar um beijo na bochecha de Sakura

-E então?

-Hum? –perguntou, um pouco distraída

-Como foi o casamento "amiga"?

-Foi muito bom. Sasuke é uma ótima pessoa, gosto muito da sua companhia.

-E você não gosta dele? –perguntou propositalmente

-Defina "gostar".

-Você sabe o que quero dizer.

-Eu não sei, ok? E por que está tão interessada nisso, hein?

-Ora por nada. Então quer dizer que vocês se casaram apenas por casar?

-De certa forma sim.

-Hum... interessante.

Sakura não sabia porque, mas não agüentava ficar mais um segundo com Karin ao seu lado. No fundo não gostava dela além dela ser chata a grande maioria das vezes... não na verdade ela nunca era legal, apenas uma verdadeira interesseira. Sasuke estava saindo do mar com a prancha e Karin, que até o momento estava sentada em uma das cadeiras ao lado de Sakura se levantou e foi correndo para perto de Sasuke. Uma atitude que, de fato, não agradou nada Sakura.

"_Ah que ótimo, o que ela quer com o Sasuke agora? Será que ela... ah se for isso mesmo ela vai se ver comigo. Ei! Porque estou pensando assim? Eu não posso estar..."_

Ela olhava seriamente para aquela cena: Karin tentando convencer Sasuke a ensiná-la a surfar, mas fora inútil já que estava saindo de perto dela e olhava para tudo aquilo com uma cara nada amigável.

-Ah vai Sasuke, me ensina!

-Eu já disse que não. E para de me encher, você nem deveria estar aqui para começar. Segundo: eu não te suporto garota, vê se entende isso.

-Ah por favor né Sasuke. Só porque você e a Sakura se casaram apenas por casar, isso não quer dizer que as coisas vão ser diferentes.

-Aí que você se engana. As coisas mudam e muito, principalmente agora. Agora, me deixa em paz.

Sasuke deixou Karin ali falando sozinha e olhou para a esposa, que estava muito séria e ficou de frente para ela.

-Sakura...

-O que é? –perguntou, sem nem olhá-lo nos olhos

-Por que você está irritada? Eu nunca te vi assim? –perguntou, um pouco confuso

-Nada, não é nada.

-Ah já entendi. Você está com ciúmes, não é?

-Ciúmes? Ora Sasuke, por que eu estaria?

-Por causa da Karin?

-Humpf, que seja. –ela disse, olhando para o lado emburrada

Sentiu Sasuke pegar suas mãos e fazê-la se levantar da cadeira, abraçando-a logo em seguida.

-Escute muito bem o que vou dizer, porque não irei repetir. Ela apenas ficou insistindo para que eu a ensinasse a surfar, mas eu neguei. Eu na verdade não a suporto, nunca suportei, ainda mais porque além dela ser insuportável, eu sei também que ela sempre fingiu ser sua amiga apenas por minha causa, mas nunca liguei porque eu apenas tive e ainda tenho olhos só para você.

-Sasuke...

-Sakura, me diga, o que você sente quando está comigo?

-Eu não sei dizer bem. Eu me sinto mais tranqüila, me sinto mais eu mesma, mas também sinto um frio na barriga e meu corpo tremer quando fico muito perto de você.

-E sabe o que isso quer dizer? E esse ciúme que você teve agora?

-N-Não.

-Quer dizer que você sente o mesmo que sinto por você. Por favor, me deixe tentar demonstrar tudo que sinto Sakura, eu não agüento mais isso. –se aproximou de seu rosto bem devagar até que finalmente encostou seus lábios no dela, não um selinho como no casamento, mas sim um beijo de verdade.

Ela não sabia o que sentia naquele momento. Eram tantas coisas, tantas sensações que ainda era tudo novo para ela, a única coisa que sabia era que estava gostando muito de tudo aquilo e que sentia seu corpo tremer cada vez mais.

_Haja o que houver_

_Haja o que houver_

_Eu vou te amar_

_Até o dia_

_da minha morte_

_De repente, o mundo_

_parece um lugar perfeito_

_De repente, se transforma_

_com tamanho encanto_

_De repente, minha_

_vida parece um deserto_

_Isso tudo tem a ver_

_com você_

_E não há montanha tão alta_

_Nem rio tão extenso_

_Cante esta canção_

_e estarei lá_

_Ao seu lado_

_Nuvens escuras podem surgir_

_E estrelas podem colidir_

_Mas eu te amo_

_Eu te amarei_

_Até o fim_

_Até o fim dos tempos_

_**Continua...**_


	8. Os verdadeiros sentimentos de Sakura

_**Cap.8- Os verdadeiros sentimentos de Sakura**_

**A**qui estou eu, deitada na cama e com Sasuke-kun dormindo aqui ao meu lado. Sim, aconteceu o que vocês estão pensando e tenho que dizer que gostei de tudo que aconteceu. Na verdade, se eu não tivesse tido ciúme dele por causa da Karin, eu nunca teria descoberto o que realmente sinto por ele.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

Sasuke deixou Karin ali falando sozinha e olhou para a esposa, que estava muito séria e ficou de frente para ela.

-Sakura...

-O que é? –perguntou, sem nem olhá-lo nos olhos

-Por que você está irritada? Eu nunca te vi assim. –perguntou, um pouco confuso

-Nada, não é nada.

-Ah já entendi. Você está com ciúmes, não é?

-Ciúmes? Ora Sasuke, por que eu estaria?

-Por causa da Karin?

-Humpf, que seja. –ela disse, olhando para o lado emburrada

Sentiu Sasuke pegar suas mãos e fazê-la se levantar da cadeira, abraçando-a logo em seguida.

-Escute muito bem o que vou dizer, porque não irei repetir. Ela apenas ficou insistindo para que eu a ensinasse a surfar, mas eu neguei. Eu na verdade não a suporto, nunca suportei, ainda mais porque além dela ser insuportável, eu sei também que ela sempre fingiu ser sua amiga apenas por minha causa, mas nunca liguei porque eu apenas tive e ainda tenho olhos só para você.

-Sasuke...

-Sakura, me diga, o que você sente quando está comigo?

-Eu não sei dizer bem. Eu me sinto mais tranqüila, me sinto mais eu mesma, mas também sinto um frio na barriga e meu corpo tremer quando fico muito perto de você.

-E sabe o que isso quer dizer? E esse ciúme que você teve agora?

-N-Não.

-Quer dizer que você sente o mesmo que sinto por você. Por favor, me deixe tentar demonstrar tudo que sinto Sakura, eu não agüento mais isso. –se aproximou de seu rosto bem devagar até que finalmente encostou seus lábios no dela, não um selinho como no casamento, mas sim um beijo de verdade.

Ela não sabia o que sentia naquele momento. Eram tantas coisas, tantas sensações que ainda era tudo novo para ela, a única coisa que sabia era que estava gostando muito de tudo aquilo e que sentia seu corpo tremer cada vez mais.

Chegaram ao hotel às sete e meia da noite, e, para falar a verdade não voltaram conversando, apenas chegaram calados e foi assim até entrarem no quarto. Parecia que cada um estava pensativo com o que tinha acontecido lá na praia.

-Sakura... eu... me desculpe.

-Te desculpar? Por quê? –perguntou, olhando para ele confusa. Não estava entendendo mais nada

-Por causa do beijo. Eu... –sentiu-se ser abraçado carinhosamente

-Olha Sasuke-kun... em primeiro lugar você não tem que se desculpar por nada e segundo... saiba que eu gostei.

-Como?

-Eu disse que gostei. Para falar a verdade, depois que tudo que aconteceu hoje, eu acho... acho não, eu tenho mais do que certeza agora do que sinto por você. Eu gosto de você como você gosta de mim Sasuke-kun. E tenho que dizer que não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter me casado com você, apesar de tudo ter sido obra dos nossos pais. –olhou para ele e sorriu, dando-lhe um beijo bem no canto da boca

-E o que aconteceu para que você chegasse a toda essa conclusão?

-Ora, posso dizer que se a Karin não tivesse ido lá falar com você... eu não teria percebido os meu reais sentimentos e tudo por causa do ciúme e do medo que eu tive naquele momento.

-Eu fico muito feliz. –acariciou seu rosto e beijou-a nos lábios logo em seguida

Os beijos continuavam cada vez mais e quando se deram conta, já estavam deitados na cama, ele por cima dela e apenas trocaram olhares, tendo a certeza daquele momento mais do que nunca. É parecia que a noite seria diferente daquela vez e bem longa também.

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

Agora estou aqui, ainda deitada e olhando para ele, que dormia tão serenamente. Tenho que dizer ele fica muito fofo e lindo dormindo, isso pode ter certeza. Passei minha mão direita no seu rosto bem de leve para tentar não acordá-lo, mas pelo visto não deu certo, já que ele estava abrindo os olhos. E que olhos.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia Sasuke-kun. –eu sorri –Dormiu bem?

-Melhor impossível. –ele sorriu de um jeito que com certeza, acabou me deixando vermelha e sem graça. O que posso fazer, não consigo me controlar

-Você fica linda assim.

-A-Assim como? –ah que droga eu gaguejei .

-Assim... vermelha. Eu gosto disso. –viu não disse? E ele ainda por cima deu mais um daqueles lindos sorrisos dele. Desse jeito vou acabar ficando vermelha como um tomate e com certeza está fazendo tudo isso de propósito.

Para falar a verdade tenho muita, mas muita vontade de dar o troco, mas vejo que é uma coisa praticamente impossível. Mas ainda vou conseguir. Levantei da cama enrolada em um lençol e quando fiz isso, percebi que ele me olhava de cima a baixo. Ah meu Deus, ele não tem jeito mesmo, acho que depois da noite passada ele ta se tornando um verdadeiro pervertido.

-_Perfeita. _–ele sussurrou bem baixo, mas eu consegui ouvir e ainda por cima deu um sorriso malicioso e a única coisa que eu fiz foi olhar para ele, ficando totalmente vermelha

Entrei no banheiro, tomando um banho não muito demorado. Sabe como é, nós mulheres acabamos sempre demorando mais nos banhos, mas eu sempre procuro não demorar tanto, mas é um pouco difícil. Saí vestida com um vestido um pouco acima do joelho azul celeste. Mais uma vez ele me olhou de cima a baixo e eu mais uma vez corei. Acho que mesmo que eu me acostumasse com isso, nunca deixaria de ficar vermelha na frente dele e com certeza ele deve ter percebido isso. Fui bem perto dele na cama e dei um selinho, que ele fez o favor de esse selinho virar um beijo mesmo. Separamos-nos e senti-o sussurrar no meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar inteira.

-_Eu te amo. –_aquilo me deixou tão feliz e eu não pensei em nada mais naquele momento, a não ser fazer a mesma coisa que ele, chegando bem perto de seu ouvido

_-Eu também te amo, Sasuke-kun._

Ele se levantou da cama, indo em direção ao banheiro para tomar o seu banho. Mas antes disso, se virou para mim, sem esconder mais um lindo sorriso e era um sorriso de satisfação. Aquilo me deixou mais feliz ainda. Iríamos à praia depois que ele saísse do banho, mas antes é claro, iríamos tomar nosso café da manhã aqui no hotel mesmo. Para mim nada mais importava agora, o que realmente importava é que eu o tinha aqui comigo e eu nunca iria querer nada mais além disso e agora posso dizer para qualquer pessoa que eu o amo, que estou apaixonada pelo _meu _Sasuke-kun.

**~*~ Fim ~*~**

**É pessoal, a fic acabou. E tenho que dizer que eu amei escrever esse último capítulo e gostei também de fazer o Sasuke meio pervertido... Ah e logo logo irei postar a continuação "Casamento Sem Amor? 2".**


End file.
